Mondiale Famiglia
by Dragphilie
Summary: Fic collab with Demon D. Dino. Keluarga mafia kecil di Italy yang memiliki dendam dengan Vongola mengirim dua utusannya untuk menghabisi Vongola Decimo. Warning! OC, cerita abal, mungkin agak garing. Ini fic pertama kami di fandom ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Mondiale Famiglia**

**By Dragphilie collab with Demon D. Dino**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

* * *

Sicillia, South Italy

Guntur terus menggelegar keras malam itu, menjadi soundtrack adegan menegangkan yang tengah terjadi di puri gelap itu. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di sebuah singasana berselimut cahaya bayang kilat. Karismanya membuat dua orang sosok dihadapannya terdiam membisu. Suasana benar-benar mencekam.

"Kalian tahu…" Ucap pria itu memecah kesunyian di ruangan.

"Apa, Boss?!" Jawab balik salah satu sosok dihadapannya dengan nada keras memebuat pria itu dan sosok lainnya mendelik kesal dan terkejut, yang ditatap hanya memasang ekspresi datar tanpa dosa. Sosok yang ditatap tersadar dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan santai, "Tadi nggak terdengar jelas."

Si Boss yang dimaksud menghela nafas keras sekali, sementara sosok lainnya hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan melamun terus Ruvina! Tirulah Flavia sedikit!" Tegur si Boss sambil menunjuk sosok satunya yang dia sebut sebagai Flavia, yang ditunjuk hanya tertawa kecil mengabaikan tatapan dingin Ruvina.

"Jadi, seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, Famiglia kita ini sudah mencapai ambang batas kemampuan. Saat ini kita sudah tidak memiliki daya sedikitpun. Satu-satunya harta kita yang tersisa hanya puri tua ini, bahkan saking tuanya kita belum memiliki aliran listrik di dalam sini." Ucap si Boss sambil membuang muka karena malu.

"Paling tidak semua hutang kita sudah lunas, Boss." Ucap Flavia mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi untuk itu kita harus menjual semua harta, daya, dan senjata yang kita miliki! Kita sudah seperti mafia yang kehabisan peluru kalian tahu?!" Bentak Dante alias si Boss dengan penuh emosi seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Flavia dan Ruvina serempak mundur selangkah, dan si Boss melanjutkan perkatannya, "Dan apa kalian tahu ini semua salah siapa?!"

"Boss Secondo yang boros?" Tebak Flavia dengan polosnya.

"Huss! Bukan! Ini pasti karena ulah Famiglia lain yang ingin menjatuhkan Mondiale!" Ucap Runina sambil tersenyum simpul. Dante tersenyum senang melihat pembelaan yang dulakukan bawahannya, karena bagaimanapun sebagai Terzo Mondiale dia hrus enjaga nama baik dan harga diri pendahulunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Ru?" Tanya Flavia dengan ekspresi 'wow'nya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang lewat di otakku. Karena ini akan membuat Boss kita senang mendengarnya." Jawabnya santai membuat Dante jatuh terjembab saking kagetnya.

'Rupanya dia hanya mencoba menyenangkanku! Dasar sial!' Pikir Danta dalam hati seraya mencoba bangkit berdiri sendiri, mengabaikan tangan Ruvina yang terulur mencoba membantu. Melihat Dante yang bersungut-sungut kesal, Flavia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Lalu, siapa yang salah?" Tanya Flavia yang mencoba mengembalikan topic pembicaraan.

"Ini semua salah Vongola! Jadi kuperintahkan kalian untuk menghabisi Vongola Decimo yang berada di Jepang!" Ucap Dante sambil menunjuk Flavia dan Ruvina berapi-api bahkan sampai bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Kenapa jadi salah Vongola?" Tanya Ruvina sangsi.

"Iya, dan apa untungnya kalau kita menghabisi Vongla Decimo?" Lanjut Flavia sambil berkacak pinggang. Dante terdiam lalu dahinya berkerut. Rupanya dia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Suasana menjadi hening kembali sementara Dante berpikir.

"Ah! Karena dengan mengalahkan Vongola Decimo, kita akan mendapat kejayaan kita kembali. Famiglia lain pasti akan menaruh hormat pada kita kembali! Primo psti akan bangga!" Dante merepet seperti tupai dengan cepat. Bawahannya hanya speechless di tempat.

"Jadi, kapan kita harus pergi?" Tanya Flavia dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat sementara Ruvina menggumamkan sesuatu, "Pertanyaanku belum dijawab."

"Ya, sempurna!" Jawab Dante pendek.

"Ongkosnya mana?" Tanya Flavia dan Ruvina serempak. Dante hanya tersenyum seraya mengulurkan amplop coklat kepada Ruvina.

"Nah, sekarang misi kalian resmi dimulai!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Dante, seorang bocah berambut coklat caramel di Jepang sana terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak.

"Hiee!"

"Ada apa, Dame Tsuna?" Tanya seorang bayi bersetelan mafia alis Hitman terbaik Vongola, Reborn.

"Aku mimpi buruk Reborn!" Jerit Tsuna panic, baju tidu0rnya sudah miring sana sini.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Vongola? Kalau tidak aku tidak perduli." Jelas Reborn datar tanpa berkedip.

"Ada! Ada kira-kira tiga orang dalam mimpiku ini, kurasa dua orang pri dan seorang wanita, eh? Tunggu dulu! Apa dua orang wanita dan seorang pria?" Ucap Tsuna sedikit meragukan ingatannya. Ini membuat Raborn langsung menghadiahinya sebuah free kick tepat di kepala membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Mana yang benar?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Ruangannya benar-benar gelap!" Pekik Tsuna menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Reborn lagi.

"Hanya berbicara satu sama lain kurasa." Jawab Tsuna seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya kembali.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan kalau begitu?" Tanya Reborn lagi, kali ini dengan anada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka bicara dalam bahasa Italy." Jawab Tsuna polos tanpa dosa. Satu lagi free kick melayang. Tsuna kembali mencium lantai.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bias berpikir itu mimpi buruk, dame Tsuna?!" Bentak Reborn galak.

"Habis saat mereka mulai menyebut-nyebut nama Vongola perasaanku langsung memburuk!" jawab Tsuna dengan wajah memerah karena sakit. Reborn terdia karena menyadari kalau Tsuna memang memiliki Hyper Intuition seperti Vongola Primo.

"Dame Tsuna, sebentar lagi kau akan terlambat." Ucap Reborn datar lalu pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Tsuna yang langsung bergegas dengan panik.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian di Namimori Junior High School

Sudah satu minggu sejak mimpi aneh Tsuna tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda akan terjadinya hal buruk pada Vongola Banyak yang mulai mengira itu hanya mimpi biasa.

" Mimpi biasa kau bilang, baseball freak?!" Bentak Gokudera sangar pada Yamamoto.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, aku hanya mencoba menghibur Tsuna karena dia tampak tegang sekali." Jawab Yamamoto santai sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tsuna.

"Teman-teman sudahlah! Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, dan lagi aku malu jadi pusat perhatian kelas." Bisik Tsuna yang duduk ditengah sambil menunduk menatap bukunya, mungkin dia memang malu.

"Juudaime/Tsuna…" Ucap Gokudera dan Yamamoto bersamaan.

"Lagi pula seharusnya kita merasa senang kalau tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Vongola. Ah! Lihat Niwa-sensei telah datang!" Ucap Tsuna menenangkan kedua sahabatnya, dan dia memang benar, Niwa-sensei wli kelas mereka sudah ada di depan kelas. Tapi, dia tidak sendiri ada seorang siswi berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Seperti yang kalian lihat hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Italy. Nah sekarang mari kita dengar perkenalannya. Silahkan Flavia-san." Niwa-sensei mempersilahkan si murid baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Flavia Mondiale. Mohon bantuannya!" Flavia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum lalu membungkukkan badannya bermaksud untuk memberi hormat. Sontak kelas menjadi ramai.

"Dia cantik ya! Rambutnya pirang!" Ucap siswa 1.

"Imut, aksen Italy-nya kental banget." Lanjut siswa 2.

"Furabia-chan disingkat Fura-chan!" Bisik siswi 1.

"Fura-chan nanti kita ajak makan siang bareng yuk!" Pekik siswi 2 tidak kalah semangat.

Seisi kelas langsung berceloteh riuh membicarakan si murid baru mengabaikan Tsuna yang memucat.

"Ada apa juudaime?" Tanya Mr. Right Hand Man alias Gokudera.

"Dia… Salah satu orang yang kulihat di dalam mimpiku." Bisik Tsuna lemah sambil menatap Flavia yang sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada tepat di depan meja Kyoko. Gokudera tercekat kaget dan langsung menoleh pada Flavia yang sudah duduk dibangkunya dan mengobrol kecil dengan Sasagawa Kyoko.

* * *

Di kelas senior Namimori Juhior High School.

"Hari ini bosan sekali, To The Extreme!" Ucap salah satu Vongola Guardian, Sun Guardian yang bernama Sasawa Ryohei.

"SASAGAWA KAU DENGAR PERKATAAN SAYA TIDAK?!" Bentak sang guru yang ternyata sudah bercelotah panjang lebar di depan kelas sedari tadi. Menyadarkan Ryohei yang sepertinya lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kelas dan di tengah jam pelajaran.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tak kalah keras.

"Kubilang tolong bimbing Ruvina Mondiale agar dia tidak kesulitan karena dia murid baru! Bisa tidak?" Tanya si guru, mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Siapa itu Ruvina Mondiale?" Tanya Ryohei yang merasa belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Orang yang duduk di sebelahmu, Ryohei!" Kali ini seisi kelas yang menjawab karena kesal. Ryohei sontak menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut merah bergelombang duduk di deret kursi sebelahnya.

"Woow! Kau mencolok sekali To The Extreme!" Teriak Ryohei yang langsung bersemangat.

"Aku…" Ucap Ruvina pelan membuat kelas hening seketika karena ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatkannya. Ruvina melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan datar, "…benci orang berisik!"

Ryohei membeku syok mengetahui dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah. Siswa lain yang berada di ruang kelas itu langsung heboh berteriak-teriak.

"Huoo! Cool! Ice Queen telah muncul di kelas kita!"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya Ru-sama kalau begitu!" Susul siswa yang lainnya. Baik siswa maupun siswi semuanya tertawa setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ruvina, sementara Ryohei masih membeku akibat syok yang baru saja diterimanya. Ruvina yang sedikit terganggu dengan suasana di ruang kelas saat itu mendadak bangkit dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sebelum dia menggeser pintu kelas, dia berhenti dan tanpa menoleh berucap dengan datar, "Aku izin ke UKS, sensei."

Hanya dengan beberapa kata saja, kelas yang tadinya riuh dengan tawaan sempat menjadi hening mendadak lagi dan kembali riuh membicarakan Ruvina.

"Ruvina keren!" Pekik siswa dan siswi bersamaan. Sementara Ryohei yang telah tersadar dari syoknya hanya dapat menatap mejanya sambil berkata pelan, "Sepertinya dia membenciku To The Extreme."

"Hei hei kalian, sudah dulu membicarakan Ruvina-nya. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Ucap sensei yang sedari tadi berada di depan kelas berusaha untuk menenangkan para muridnya dan bermaksud untuk melanutkan pelajaran yang sedari tadi tertunda dan disambut dengan ekspresi kecewa para muridnya.

Sementara itu, Ruvina yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan memperhatikan bacaan papan gantung yang tertera di setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya, berusaha mencari dimana letak ruang UKS. Yah, dia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya dimana letak ruang UKS di sekolah ini.

Ruang UKS. Itulah nama yang tertera di papan nama yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu masuk ruangan yang berada disebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Ruvina langsung menggeser pintu ruangan hingga terbuka.

"Permisi." Ucap Ruvina kepada sensei yang berjaga di ruang UKS. Sensei tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Ruvina dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Hallo gadis , sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Aku Shamal! Sensei tertampan di sekolah ini!" Ucap Shamal sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ruvina speechless di tempat. Mengabaikan niatnya untuk berbaring sebentar di ruang UKS dan langsung menggeser pintu ruang UKS yang tadi sempat dibukanya sehingga sekarang menjadi tertutup saat Shamal mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan membentangkan kedu tangannya berniat untuk memeluk Ruvina.

"Hei! Kau tidak perlu lari, aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Teriak Shamal pada Ruvina yang sudah terlihat agak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Ruvina berniat untuk menghabiskan waktunya di atap sebelum akhirnya dia melihat sesosok manusia berbalut seragam dengan label komite kedisiplinan di lengannya, sedang berjalan semakin dekat dengannya. Ruvina berusaha untuk memfokuskan jarak pandangnya. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya seseorang yang memakai label komite kedisiplianan di sekolah ini hanya dia. Dia si Cloud Guardian.

Glek. Ruvina menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Kuharap dia tidak melihatku.' Batin Ruvina dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai minna! Terima kasih sudah membaca karya fic collab pertama kami ini. Dragphilie dan Demon D. Dino akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau sekedar memberi komentar atau kritik yang membangun melalui review kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

Read and Review ya~

Tertanda,

**Dragphilie** dan **Demon D. Dino**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mondiale Famiglia**

**By Dragphile collab with Demon D. Dino**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

* * *

Langkah kaki Ruvina terhenti begitu ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berbalut seragam hitam yang hanya disampirkan di pundaknya dan memiliki tanda komite kedisiplinan di bagian lengannya.

'Dia, bukankah dia si Cloud Guardian 10th Vongola.' Batin Ruvina sambil mengingat-ingat kembali ciri-ciri semua 10th Vongola Guardian dari buku yang dia dapat dari Dante, Boss-nya.

Ruvina terus menatap siswa yang dia kira sebagai Cloud Guardian. Dia tidak melihat tonfa yang rumornya selalu dibawa-bawa oleh si Cloud Guardian dan burung berwarna kunging yang rumornya juga selalu mengikutinya pun tidak ada di sekitarnya.

'Apakah dia ketua kedisiplinan yang lain?' Batin Ruvina lagi. Tapi pemikirannya langsung ditepisnya begitu dia melihat siswa yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya mengeluarkan dua tonfa dan memposisikannya di kedua tangannya. Ruvina merasa bahwa dirinya terancam saat ini, dia berniat untuk melarikan diri tapi bukankah itu akan terlihat mencolok? Dan lagi dia sudah terlanjur bersikap cool di kelas. Tidak mungkin kan seseorang yang telah membangun image 'cool' kabur begitu saja saat melihat ketua kedisiplinan dengan alasan takut. Akhirnya Ruvina memutuskan untuk berjalan seperti biasanya saja tanpa melirik siswa yang seiring dengan waktu berjalan semakin memperdekat jarak diantara mereka.

Saat mereka sudah berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat untuk saling mendengar sekalipun dengan volume yang biasa, si Cloud Guardian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Ruvina berniat untuk mengabaikannya dan berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Tetapi tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukannya. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat setelah ia mengdengar suara si cloud guardian.

"Tidak, aku merasa tidak melakukan kesa-" perkataan Ruvina terpotong begitu ia melihat si Cloud Guardian berlari melewatinya dan diikuti dengan teriakan "Hyaa!" Dari arah belakangnya. Otomatis Ruvina menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan beberapa siswa yang sedang dikejar oleh si Cloud Guardian. Ruvina melirik ke bawah, ia mendapatkan 3 batang rokok yang kemungkinan besar baru saja dibuang oleh siswa-siswa yang tadi dikejar si Cloud Guardian.

Ruvina memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan batangan rokok itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja menuju atap.

* * *

Di kelas Tsuna, Gokudera masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Flavia. Dia masih berfikir, mungkinkah perempuan seceria itu adalah seorang mafia? Tapi pemikiran tersebut segera ditepis Gokudera.

'Segala kemungkinan itu ada.' Batin Gokudera sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Flavia sampai akhirnya ia sadar Tsuna memanggilnya.

"Gokudera-kun!" Panggil Tsuna sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gokudera.

"Ya, Juudaime?" Jawab Gokudera sigap.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku panggil kau tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Dan hanya.." Perkataan Tsuna menggantung sambil melirik ke arah Flavia. Gokudera yang mengerti arah pemcaraan Tsuna langsung menanggapinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran mungkinkah dia benar-benar perempuan yang ada dibenakmu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang mafia sedikitpun." Gokudera segera memotong perkataan Tsuna sebelum Tsuna mengeluarkan kata yang aneh-aneh.

"Maa na, kurasa juga begitu." Timpal Yamamoto setuju dengan pernyataan Gokudera.

"Hei, kau ngapain ikut-ikutan denganku, baseball idiot!" Gokudera mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Yamamoto.

"Maa, maaa. Gokudera." Yamamoto mengeluarkan kata-kata kebanggaannya. Gokudera pun hanya bisa diam begitu dia melihat wajah Tsuna yang sedang tersennyum aneh dan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat-angkat.

"Juudaime, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ya ha, haha... Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Tsuna dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan. Sebenarnya tadi Tsuna sempat khawatir kalau-kalau mereka berdua akan beradu mulut dengan keadaan dirinya yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Nah, gimana kalau kita ajak dia main dunia mafia-mafiaan bareng kita." Usul Yamamoto dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gokudera dan Tsuna.

"Selama ini kau masih mengira kalau semua ini adalah permainan?!" Tanya Gokudera kepada Yamamoto.

"Um." Yamamoto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar freak baseball! Mana ada permainan yang membayakan diri sendiri! Dan dari mana kau bisa menggunakan semua jurus pedangmu di dunia nyata jika ini hanyalah sebuah game?!" Tanya Gokudera lagi. Kali ini tanpa mengambil nafas sedikitpun.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi? Itu terlalu cepat untukku dapat manangkap setiap perkataanmu dengan baik."

"Hahh... Sudahlah lupakan saja!" Akhirnya Gokudera menyerah juga.

"Jadi gimana?" Kali ini Tsuna yang bicara setelah sedari tadi dia hanya bisa terdiam menatap kedua temannya. Sebelum Gokudera maupun Yamamoto menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, mereka dikagetkan dengan meja Tsuna yang bolong seketika ditengahnya dan menampakkan seorang bayi berjas lengkap dengan kadal di topinya, Reborn.

"Reborn!" Pekik Tsuna.

"Yo, kodomo." Sapa Yamamoto santai seperti biasanya. Sementara Gokudera hanya diam menatap kedatangan Reborn.

"Ciaosu!"

"Kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba sih?!"

"Hmm... Jadi dia orangnya?" Tanya Reborn entah kepada siapa karena matanya masih tertuju pada satu-satunya siswi berambut pirang cerah di kelas ini.

"Um!" Jawab Tsuna sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"..." Tak ada tanggapan dari Reborn. Dia hanya menatap siswi baru itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, bahkan Tsuna tidak berani menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin hyper intuition Dame Tsuna memang benar tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia salah mengenali orang," jawab Reborn sanbil lalu berjalan meninggalkan muridnya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kita harus bersiaga, kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya belajar bersama hari ini, Tsuna?" Ucap Reborn mengejutkan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan.

"Reborn! Kau serius?" Tsuna memastikan ide itu akan benar-benar dijalankan atau tidak.

"Memang kapan ideku tidak terlaksana? Dame tsuna."

"Hahaha... Maa maa, kalau gitu kenapa ngga kita ajak sekarang saja? Mumpung dia masih ngobrol dengan Kyoko." Usul Yamamoto.

"Sekalian ajak Kyoko," Ucap Reborn sambil melirik ke arah Tsuna dan tersenyum simpul saat mendapatkan wajah Tsuna yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Aku sangat menyukai Kyoko.' Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, Reborn langsung menghilang begitu saja "Jaa na!"

"Jadi?" Tanya Yamamoto janggal. Tapi ternyata kedua temannya sudah mengetahui apa maksud dari kata tersebut.

"Aku saja yang mengajaknya. Tenang saja, semua pasti beres ditanganku." Gokudera membanggakan dirinya dan berusaha mencari perhatian Tsuna. Sedangkan Tsuna? Dia hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Gokudera yang telah sering ia lihat. Yamamoto dan Tsuna hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Gokudera berjalan menghampiri Flavia dan Kyoko.

"Hei, kau mau mengerjakan tugas musim panas bersama di rumah Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera langsung. Tak lupa ia memasang tampangnya yang menyeramkan karena adanya anak baru itu, Flavia.

'Juudaime? Apa yang dia maksud Vongola Juudaime?' Batin Flavia.

"Ehm-hm! Aku mau. Fura-chan juga pasti mau kan?" Kyoko begitu semangat menjawabnya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Flavia langsung tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menanyakan kembali apa yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Kyoko kepadanya, "Kyo-chan, tadi kamu bilang apa? Maaf tadi aku melamun hehehe." Ujar Flavia sambil menunjukkan senyum penyesalannya.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak pantas berwajah seperti itu Fura-chan," Tawa Kyoko dan malah menambah lebar cengiran yang terukir di wajah Flavia. "Tadi aku tanya, kamu ikut ke rumah Tsuna kan? Mengerjakan tugas musim panas bersama." Terang Kyoko dengan senyum manisnya.

"Um! Aku pasti ikut. Sekalian memperdekat hubungnaku dengan teman-teman baru disini." Flavia menganggukkan kepalanya dan lalu mengakhirinya dengan senyuman ceria.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berdentang juga. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari pintu kelas mereka. Flavia berencana untuk memberitahu Ruvina terlbih dahulu mengenai ajakan Gokudera di kelas tadi. Flavia dan Ruvina sudah janjian untuk bertemu di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Kyo-chan, Gokudera. Bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau memberitahu temanku terlebih dahulu kalau aku pergi ke rumah Tsuna." Tanya Flavia sambil mencari-cari sosok Ruvina. Setelah mendapatkan persertujuan dari semua-tidak hanya dari Kyoko dan Gokudera dan menemukan sosok Ruvina. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju tempat Ruvina berdiri.

"Ru, aku mau belajar bersama di rumah orang itu ya." Tanya Flavia sambil menunjuk seorang siswa berambut coklat.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Ruvina balik.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi si rambut putih itu, Gokudera. Dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Juudaime'." Terang Flavia.

"Juudaime? Apa jangan-jangan dia itu Vongola Juudaime?" Ruvina tampak berfikir namun kemudian dia membantah perkiraannya, "Tidak, tidak. Orang yang terlihat lemah seperti dia mana mungkin menjadi seorang pemimpin." Tegas Ruvina meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang pelan namun cukup keras untuk bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Flavia.

"Jadi?"

"Hah?"

"Jadi gimana? Boleh nggak aku belajar bareng mereka."

"Hm. Silahkan saja." Jawab Ruvina datar. Mungkin dia sudah jenuh menghadapi wajah memelas Flavia. Dan akhirnya, Flavia berlari menghampiri gerombolan teman-teman barunya dan setelah meminta maaf karena terlalu lama membuat mereka menunggu, mereka pun mulai berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju rumah Tsuna.

Sementara itu Ruvina yang ditinggal sendiri hanya bisa menatap kepergian Flavia. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah barunya, atau lebih tepatnya apartmen barunya. Apartment itu hanyalah apartment murah yang disewanya untuk sebulan ini dengan sisa uang pemberian bosnya, Dante.

'Dasar bos pelit! Masa ngasih ongkos ke Jepang cuma dua tiket pesawat plus uang sepuluh ribu yen! Dipake buat bayar sewa apartment delapan ribu yen sisanya buat beli makan, itu pula cuma cukup sampai tadi pagi!'

Dengus Ruvina kesal saat memasuki apartmen berukuran 20 meter persegi, dengan tambahan kamar mandi mungil didalamnya.

Ruvina menghela nafas saat membuka kopernya mencari pakaian ganti, namun karna terlalu penuh saat koper itu terbuka isinya malah berceceran kemana-mana. Ruvina menghela nafas kesal sekali lagi dan langsung meraih sebuah kemeja berwarna pink polos dan jaket warna putih, dia juga sudah mengganti rok sekolahnya dengan hot pants hitam.

Mengabaikan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, Ruvina justru berlari keluar apartmentnya.

'Bagaimana bisa membunuh bos mafia terkuat kalau untuk hidup saja sulit? Aku harus cari pekerjaan!' Batinnya dalam hati.

Ruvina berjalan mengelilingi pusat pertokoan Namimori yang cukup ramai, terkadang dia menghampiri sebuah toko dan menimbang apa dia akan mau bekerja disana. Namun sampai sepuluh toko dia masih saja berstatus pengangguran. Ruvina mulai lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Awas, nona!" Panggil seorang pria paruh baya dari arah belakang Ruvina. Otomatis dia langsung menoleh dan...

BRAK!

... Ruvina tertabrak sepeda motor dengan suksesnya.

"Nona! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu sambil membantu Ruvina berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ruvina yang sayangnya bersamaan dengan suara perutnnya yang minta diisi.

"Hahaha! Kamu lapar ya? Mau makan ini?" Tanya pria itu sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada Ruvina.

Malu-malu tapi mau Ruvina menerima pemberian pria itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya pria itu walau hanya dijawab dengan angukkan. Pria itu lalu tertawa dengan puasnya, "kalau kau mau datanglah kapan saja ke tokoku, aku akan senang menyambutmu!"

Ruvina tertegun mendengarnya, dia menatap pria itu sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan pikirannya. "Aku ingin bekerja, bisahkah anda memberi saya pekerjaan?"

Kali ini pria itu yang tertegun, namun tidak lama dia sudah tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau sudah mendapatkannya bahkan sebelum kau bertanya!"

Dan matahari terbenam dengan indah di mata Ruvina sore itu.

TBC

* * *

Hai, Minna! Kami kembali! Dan kali ini kami akan membalas review yang diterima!

Triple D a.k.a **Demon D. Dino** : Yosh! Sekarang dimulai dari **LalaNur Aprilia****!**

**Dragphille : **Wah! Makasih banget loh pujiannya *melayang entah kemana* Ngomong-ngomong soal typo maaf banget yaa, aku ga sempat baca lagi. Tapi semoga di chap ini sudah berkurang ya typonya :D Oke deh, keep read and review ya. :D

**Demon D. Dino: **Nah berikutnya dari **iceyeonji !** wah! Makasih banget kalo suka karakter Ruvina! Dia itu OC-ku loh! *kepala menggelembung*, mudah-mudah di chap kali ini review lagi ya! :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Mondiale Famiglia**

**By Dragphilie collab with Demon D. Dino**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

* * *

Perjalanan ke rumah Tsuna berjalan tanpa hambatan menurut Flavia, percakapan kecil dengan Kyoko dan menertawai perkelahian antara Gokudera dan Yamamoto terkadang menyelingi dalam perjalanan. Namun dalam pikirannya tidak sedetikpun dia menurunkan kewaspadaan akan keadaan sekitarnya, Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan Tsuna yang sepertinya sudah melupakan mimpinya. Mungkin karena gadis pujaannya tengah berjalan disampingnya.

Ketika mereka sampai, entah hanya kebetulan atau di sengaja, terdengar bunyi sebuah ledakan dari halaman dan bocah berkostum sapi gosong berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil mengangis seolah menjadi sambutan selamat datang.

"Lambo! Kau menyerang Reborn lagi ya? Belajar dari pengalaman dong!" ucap Tsuna sambil meraih bocah itu dan menggendongnya.

'Guardian of Light ternyata memang hanya bocah ingusan.' Batin Flavia sambil mengamati Lambo yang mukanya belepotan air mata plus ingus.

"Bertengkar dengan Reborn lagi ya? Seharusnya kalian main yang akur." Nasihat Kyoko pada saat mereka memasuki rumah, Flavia mengikuti dari belakang disusul Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Dia senang bermain kembang api sepertimu, Hayato! Hahaha!" Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasa mengabaikan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Gokudera.

"Tsuna, orang tuamu ada? Aku takut merepotkan." Ucap Flavia mencoba sedikit teori yang dia dapat dari Dante, bosnya. Menurut Dante, Vongola Dacimo adalah remaja asal Jepang yang hanya tinggal dengan Ibunya sedangkan Sang Ayah bekerja di Italia. Dan yang mengawasi perkembangan si Boss muda adalah seorang Arcobaleno yang bernama Reborn.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Karena sebelum berangkat dia dan Ruvina sudah dicekoki informasi mengenai Vongola, saying informasi yang tidak diberikan adalah siapa tepatnya Vongola Decimo itu sendiri. Sungguh kelupaan yang sangat mengganggu.

"Ibuku sedang pergi belanmja sepertinya, A…Ayahku bekerja di luar kota," jawab Tsuna saat mereka berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lambo sudah didiamkan dengan permen dan Yamamoto sudah mendapat sebuah Tinju dari Gokudera.

Mendengar jawaban Tsuna yang semakin membenarkan teorinya, Flavia hanya perlu membuktikan keberadaan Arcobaleno di rumah itu untuk menetapkan Tsuna sebagai Vongola Decimo.

"Nah, ini kamarku, maaf berantakan." Ucap Tsuna mempersilahkan Flavia masuk. Flavia masuk dengan langkah sedikit ragu kalau saja dia tidak sedang ditarik oleh Kyoko.

"Ciaossu!" sapa seorang balita berstelan pada merka saat memasuki ruangan.

'Jadi ini Arcobalenonya, beneran bayi toh!' batin Flavia jawdrop melihat Reborn.

"Reborn! Ini Flavia Mondiale, teman baruku." Ujar Tsuna memperkenalkan Flavia pada Reborn. Tapi Reborn malah melompat dan duduk di bahu Tsuna.

"Mondiale? Aku belum pernah dengar ada famiglia dengan nama itu,"

"I..itu hanya keluarga biasa," jawab Flavia mencoba bersikap biasa tapi detik berikutnya sebuah revolver telah mengarah padanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarna?" desis Reborn menyeramkan.

"Reborn! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Tsuna jelas sekali terkejut. Tapi Flavia sudah biasa mendapat ancaman kematian. Sebagai anggota kelompok mafia kecil dia sudah biasa ditekan.

"Dia tahu sesuatu tentang mafia, karena dia bisa dengan mudah menyebut keluarganya sebagai keluarga biasa, itu kalimat yang biasa dikatakan oleh seorang yang berasal dari Famiglia rendah. Dan yang paling membuatku menyadarinya adalah fakta bahwa dia bisa berbicara dengnku tanpa rasa terkejut." Jelas Reborn masih dengan menodongkan pistolnya.

"Kau benar! La-lagi pula dia adalah satu dari tiga orang yang kulihat dalam mimpiku minggu lalu!" Tsuna kembali mengingat mimpinya. Rupanya dia telmi.

"Mereka sedang main apa sih?" Tanya Kyoko tidak mengerti akan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang meniru adegan suatu drama di TV," Jawab Yamamoto santai. Berbeda sekali dengan Gokudera yang langsung bersikap waspada.

"Ya, sebuah drama kehidupan yang buruk sekali," gumam Flavia datar tanpa emosi.

"Juudaime! Saya akan melindungi anda walau dia dari mafia kecil sepertinya," Geram Gokudera berjalan maju mengikuti.

"Jadi ini permainan madia yang itu? Sayang sekali kau dipihak musuh ya Fura-chan?" Lagi-lagi Yamamoto menanggapi bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Tapi Reborn tidak perduli, dia masih menatap Flavia dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak takut mati?" Tanya Reborn pada Flavia.

"Tidak ada bedanya, tidak aka nada bedanya kau membunuhku atau tidak. Seperti yang kau katakana aku ini bukan apa-apa." Jawab Flavia datar tanpa emosi membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya terkejut. Bahkan Kyoko juga ikut terkejut.

"Fura-chan…aktingnya nyata sekali." Ucap Kyoko dengan menatap Flavia dengan tatapan kagum.

"Grazzie!" Jawab Flavia dengan senyum cerah lalu kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

'Dia hanya acting?!' Batin Tsuna syok melihat sikap Flavia yang bisa berubah-ubah dalam sekejap.

Reborn ikut tersenyum dan berhenti menodongkan pistolnya. Dia lalu melompat turun dari bahu Tsuna.

"Tsuna, kau mendapatkan teman yang menarik." Ucap Reborn pada Tsuna yang menganga lebar karena shock.

:Tsuna, kau punya adik yang pintar." Lanjut Flavia sambil mengelus kepala Reborn yang membuat Tsuna makin menganga lebar.

'Jadi tadi Reborn juga acting?!' Batin Tsuna makin shock. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar Tsuna terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan masuklah sosok Bianci.

"Aku membuat cemilan untuk menemani waktu kalian belajar." Ucap Bianci santai seraya membawa piring berisi cemilan berwarna ungu dan ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di dalammnya.

"Ane…san…" Gokudera jatuh pingsan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gokudera pingsan!" Panik Flavia kaget tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Kesehatannya memang buruk, Hayato mudah sekali kelelahan." Jelas Bianci sambil ikut duduk bersama mereka. Reborn dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam pangkuan Bianci.

"Apa ini? Boleh kucoba?" Tanya Flavia sambil mengambil salah satu produk hasil tangan Bianci. Tsuna langsung bangkit berdiri hendak mencegah Flavia memakannya.

"Jangan! Itu berbahaya!"

Tapi terlambat, Flavia telah memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Wajah Flavia membiru saat mengunyah cemilan itu. Sesaat Tsuna mengira bahwa Flavia akan ambruk karena keracunan makanan, tetapi ternyata Flavia menelannya dengan susah payah dan lalu menghela nafas setelah cemilan itu berhasil melewati kerongkongannya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Bianci dengan wajah innocent.

"Teksturnya kenyal sekali. Aku sedikit kesulitan menelannya." Jawab Flavia sebelum meraih gelas tehnya dan meminumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Pekik Tsuna lagi-lagi shock.

"Memang aku harusnya kenapa?" Tanya Flavia polos.

"Kau baru saja memakan racun!" Jawab Tsuna masih dengan nada shock.

"Bukankah sangat tidak sopan menghina rasa suatu masakan tepat di depan pembuatnya?" Flavia balas bertnanya dengan dahi dikerutkan. Kyoko mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Fura-chan benar Tsuna." Bela Kyoko.

"Tsuna, kau belum banyak belajar rupanya." Tambah Reborn.

"Belajarlah dari Fura-chan, Sawada." Kali ini Bianci tidak lupa untuk menyodorkan masakannya kepada Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Dengan berat hati Tsuna mengambil dan memakannya bersama Yamamoto. Dan…

BRUKK!

…mereka jatuh pingsan dengan keadaan mulut mereka yang berbusa.

"Mereka pasti tidak mengunyah dengan benar." Ucap Bianci dan Flavia bersamaan.

* * *

Malamnya di sewbah apartment entah dimana yang masih berada di sekitar wilayah Namimori.

"Bagaimana kunjungannya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah kepada gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang.

"Fix. Tsawada Tsunayoshi adalah Vongola Decimo, tapi…"

"Tapi kau ketahuan?" Tanya Ruvina dengan mata bingung. Bagaimana Flavia bisa lolos kalau dia sudah ketahuan?

"Kau benar Ru-chan, arcobaleno itu menebakku dengan tepat. Tapi dia membiarkanku begitu saja." Jawab Flavia dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Kalau begitu kita ubah rencana ke rencana B. Kita simpulkan bahawa Vongola sudah menerima tanda-tanda ancaman dari kita." Jelas Ruvina tegas.

"Siap!" Jawab Flavia dengan sikap hormat. Detik berikutnya, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka sebelum pembicaraan dimulai. Makan malam.

"Sushi ini enak sekali. Kau dapat dari mana Ru?" Tanya Flavia sambil tersenyum menyantap makannya.

"Sisa dari tempat kerja sambilanku." Jawab Ruvina dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai menyantap makan malam. Flavia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu dan berjalan menuju tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah plastic berisikan kantong kertas berwarna coklat.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Flavia yang ditujukan kepada Ruvina. Sementara Ruvina hanya menatapnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja kue. Aku mendapatkannya dari rumah Tsuna." Jawab Flavia dengan wajah yang ceria sambil berjalan membawa bungkusan itu lalu menaruhnya dia atas meja makan, Ruvina yang penasaran langsung membuka bungkusan itu. Ruvina mengambil satu kue dari kantong coklat itu dan menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa Ru-chan?" Tanya Flavia yang bingung karena sedari tadi Ruvina hanya menatap kue itu tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memakannya.

"Err… kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Flavia, Ruvina malah balik bertanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Flavia.

"Aku telah mencobanya kok." Jawab Flavia dengan senyum yang masih setia terukir di wajahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu Ruvina berpikir untuk memakan kue itu. Toh Flavia sudah mencobanya? Dan dia terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Ruvina memasukkan kue itu kedalam mulutnya, mulai terlihat adanya gerakan mengunyah pelan, lalu…

BRUKK!

…tubuh Ruvina oleng kebelakang dengan keadaan yang hampir sama seperti yang dialami oleh Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Sementara Flavia? Dia hanya bisa panic melihat keadaan Ruvina tanpa melakukan apapun selain memanggil-manggil nama Ruvina.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Demon D. Dino **: Waktunya membalas review! *heboh ala pembawa acara kuis*

**Dragphilie **: Kak, biasa aja kali. yang review kan cuma satu...

**Demon D. Dino** : meski begitu kita tetap harus menyaambutnya dengan antusias! jadi review special kali ini dari LalaNur Aprilia! dia kembali lagi!

**Dragphilie **: terima kasih sudah mau read n review fic kami! maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**Demon D. Dino **: Ruvina itu cewek yang memang terlalu cuek. jadi suka agak absurd gitu deh...huwehehehe!

**Dragphilie **: buat chap ini segini dulu ya, tiada kesan tanpa review darimu *kedip blink-blink*


	4. Chapter 4

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden dimana Ruvina jatuh pingsan akibat memakan poison cooking Bianci. Tiga hari pula mereka lalui tanpa memikirkan misi atau rencana apapun untuk menghancurkan Vongola. Kenapa? Karena selama tiga hari, Ruvina terbaring di futon apartmentnya akibat penyakit panas-dingin yang dideritanya.

* * *

**Mondiale Famiglia**

**By Dragphilie collab with Demon D. Dino**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

* * *

Cuaca pagi hari memang sangat cerah hari ini, terlebih lagi suasana hati Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dapat dilihat aura bunga-bunga dengan berlatarbelakang warna cerah mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya. Dia berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Begitu Tsuna melewati perempatan jalan yang selalu dilaluinya. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat loyal kepadanya disana. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Tsuna.

"Ohayou, Gokudera-kun!" Sapa Tsuna begitu Gokudera telah berada di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Si kepala padang rumput cerita kepadaku kalau ada salah satu temen sekelasnya yang bermarga mondiale juga." Gokudera mengawali percakapan diantaranya.

"Oya?"

"Iya, Ri-ricune, Ravuna, Ru- ah sudahlah apapun itu. Intinya dia juga bermarga mondiale."

"Em, begitu. Mungkin saja dia kakaknya." Sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba nimbrung di antara mereka.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Pekik Tsuna kaget saat Yamamoto lompat untuk merangkul pundak Tsuna. Gokudera yang melihat kelakuan sok akrab Yamamoto kepada Tsuna pun merasa cemburu dan kesal.

"Hei! Jangan sok akrab pada Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa. Gokudera kau juga mau kurangkul, eh?" Yamamoto langsung merangkul pundak Gokudera yang berada di sebelah kirinya sambil tertawa.

Toengg.

Empat buah siku mampir di kepala Gokudera. Dia langsung melepaskan rangkulan Yamamoto dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Apalagi denganku!" Ucapnya sambil mendengus diakhir kalimatnya. Yamamoto hanya menggedikan kedua bahunya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah teriakan Yamamoto dari kejauhan.

"Hoi! Gokudera! Aku dan Tsuna duluan ya!" Gokudera melotot kaget begitu melihat Yamamoto yang berlalri sambil menyeret Tsuna yang terlihat pasrah-pasrah saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gokudera pun langsung berlari mengejar Yamamoto yang telah berada jauh di depannya.

"Woi! Tungguin, baseball brengsek!" Teriak Gokudera sambil berlari berusaha menyusul Yamamoto.

Hahh, begitulah pagi itu dimulai. Aksi kejar-kejaran antara Yamamoto, Tsuna, dan Gokudera sampai mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Siswa-siswa yang tadi dilalui mereka pun sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya karena kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba mereka bertiga.

"Yo! Kalian semangat sekali to the extreme!" Sapa Ryohei yang berjalan dengan diikuti adiknya-Kyoko-di belakangnya.

"Ohayou!" Sapa Kyoko ramah.

"O-ohayou mo, Kyoko-chan!" Balas Tsuna yang terlihat gugup dengan keberadaan Kyoko. Sementara Yamamoto dan Gokudera hanya diam saja.

"Nii-san." Panggil Tsuna. "Memang benar ada teman nii-san yang bermarga mondiale?" Tanya Tsuna. Ryohei menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ryohei.

"Um... Ada salah satu temanku yang bermarga mondiale juga. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang ada di dalam mimpiku waktu itu." Tsuna menghentikan perkataannya dan tampak berpikir. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya nanti?" Katanya.

"Boleh saja sih. Tapi tidak hari ini."

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Gokudera yang bertanya.

"Karena sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah." Balas Ryohei.

"Um... Nanti aku coba tanya ke Fura-chan. Siapa tahu dia mengetahui sesuatu." Ucap Kyoko yang mendapatkan anggukan dari semuanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke kelas." Ajak Yamamoto kepada mereka semua yang berada disitu. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

* * *

Matahari telah bersinar tepat di atas kepala. Namun tidak menyurutkan niat Ruvina untuk tetap berangkat bekerja. Flavia telah berkali-kali mengingatkan Ruvina untuk tetap beristirahat di apartment, dan tetap tidak digubris oleh Ruvina.

Bagaimana caranya Flavia bisa mengingatkan Ruvina? Bukankah dia sedang berada di sekolah? Ya, bukankah ada handphone? Flavia berkali-kali mengingatkan Ruvina untuk tidak bekerja melalui pesan singkat saat sedang beristirahat siang karena paginya Ruvina bercerita kepada Flavia bahwa dia akan mulai kembali bekerja hari ini.

"Ru, kau yakin?" Tanya Flavia kepada seseorang di telepon genggamnya.

"Ya. Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah sembuh asal kau tahu." Flavia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia tahu watak Ruvina yang keras. Sekali dia bilang bahwa dia akan bekerja. Maka ia akan melaksanakannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, Ru!" Pasrah Flavia. "Nanti siang aku akan mengunjungi tempat kerjamu bersama dengan teman-teman. Makan malam sekalian melihat keadaanmu." Katanya.

"Baiklah. Kau punya alamatnya kan?" Tanya Ruvina yang dibalas dengan gumaman singkat dari lawan bicaranya. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti." Lanjutnya lalu memutus sambungan telepon di antara keduanya.

Flavia yang tadi sempat memisahkan diri dari Tsuna dan kawan-kawan untuk menelepon Ruvina. Sekarang telah berkumpul dengan mereka kembali dan duduk di bangku yang tadi telah didudukinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Katanya 'Oke.'" Balas Flavia sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menautkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jari membentuk huruf 'o'. "Tapi pulang sekolah nanti langsung ke tempat kerja sambilannya saja gimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Fura-chan!" Balas Kyoko dengan senyumnya. "Kalian juga tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Kyoko kepada Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera. Mereka pun langsung menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Falvia.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua murid keluar berhamburan dari kelas setelah guru yang mengajar kelas mereka keluar dari ruang kelas, bak ruangan yang memuntahkan semua isinya.

Sekarang di dalam ruang kelas hanya tinggal menyisakan beberapa murid termasuk Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Yamamoto, dan Flavia. Mereka sengaja berkumpul di dekat meja Tsuna untuk menunggu kedatangan Ryohei karena mereka telah janjian untuk berkumpul di ruang kelas Tsuna sebelum mereka berangkat ke tempat kerja Ruvina.

Mereka semua -kecuali Flavia- ingin pergi ke tempat kerja Ruvina karena rasa penasaran dengan seperti apa sosok Ruvina. Apakah dia termasuk dalam salah satu wajah yang muncul dalam mimpi Tsuna atau bukan.

Ini semua berawal dari pengakuan Flavia bahwa dia memang mempunya seorang kerabat yang juga bermarga sama dengannya, Mondiale. Saat mendengar hal itu, mereka -Kecuai Kyoko dan Ryohei- langsung meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan salah satu kerabat Flavia itu, dan diiyakan oleh Flavia.

Tidak seberapa lama, akhirnya Ryohei menampakkan batang hidungnya di sana.

"Yo!" Sapa Ryohei begitu dia sampai disana.

"Lama sekali kau." Gerutu Gokudera.

"Maaf deh, tadi soal ulangannya sangat susah to the extreme!" Balas Ryohei yang hanya ditanggapi gokudera dengan acuh.

"Maa, maa. Lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat. Keburu sore."

Ucapan Yamamoto seakan menyadarkan kembali apa tujuan mereka berkumpul disini. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka semua melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar gedung sekolah Namimori.

Di tengah perjalanan, ada saja pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei. Namun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti itu. Setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi pendengar akhirnya Tsuna mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Fura-chan, omong-omong kerabatmu itu bekerja dimana?"

"Um, aku juga kurang tau sih. Tapi seingatku dia pernah membawa sisa sushi dari tempat kerjanya. Mungkin dia bekerja di sebuah rumah makan." Terang Flavia.

"Kau tahu alamat tempat kerjanya?" Tanya Kyoko dan dibalas sebuah anggukan kepala dari Flavia. Dia merogoh-rogoh kantong rok sekolahnya seolah berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Flavia mengeluarkan tangan yang terlihat sedang menggenggam secarik kertas kecil dan memberikan kertas itu kepada Kyoko.

"Ini alamatnya. Kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Flavia kepada Kyoko yang sedang membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas itu sambil terus berjalan. Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu alamat ini." Katanya.

"Coba kulihat." Tsuna menyodorkan tangan sebelah kanannya kepada Kyoko. Setelah menerima kertasnya, Tsuna langsung membacanya.

Sedikit kerutan di antara kedua alisnya menandakan bahwa dia sedang berpikir atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat nama rumah makan yang tetera disana.

"Ah! Ini kan alamat rumahnya Yamamoto-kun." Ucap Tsuna yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari Yamamoto.

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat." Yamamoto menarik secarik kertas di tangan Tsuna dari arah belakang. "Benar sekali! Bagaimana kalau kalian sekalian aku traktir makan malam disana?" Tawar Yamamoto.

"Wah! Asyik. Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin menikmati sushi yang kemarin dibawa pulang oleh kerabatku. Rasanya sangat enak." Ucap Flavia kegirangan. Sementara Kyoko hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan Flavia yang sedang senang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ajak Yamamoto dan langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk berjalan di depan bersama dengan Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Ryohei karena memang dialah yang tahu arahnya. Sementara Flavia dan Kyoko mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengobrol lalu sesekali mereka tertawa kecil.

Saat telah sampai, Yamamotolah yang pertama kali membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Serunya.

"Ah, selamat datang Yamamoto." Sahut seorang lelaki paruh baya dari balik meja kayu panjang. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang sedang bersusah payah memotong daging sapi dengan sebilah pisau.

Yamamoto meberikan isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan duduk di dalah satu meja makan yang telah tersedia disana.

"Permisi." Ucap Tsuna ketika dia memasuki rumah Yamamoto. Dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ah! Ada Tsuna dan yang lain juga rupanya. Ayo-ayo duduk dulu. Paman buatkan Sushi special untuk kalian." Ucap ayah Yamamoto. Mereka pun hanya menurut saja. Toh, hanya disuruh untuk duduk saja bukan?

"Ru!" Seru Flavia kepada Ruvina sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya. Ruvina yang melihat hal itu hanya bersikap biasa tanpa membalas lambaian tangan Flavia. "Itu kerabatku yang kalian tanyakan." Kata Flavia. Semuanya langsung menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Flavia, terutama Tsuna dan Gokudera karena merekalah orang yang paling penasaran dengan orang ini.

Ruvina sedikit membungkukan badannya kepada semua teman-teman Flavia. Lalu, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong daging sapi.

"Bagaimana? Dia orangnya?" Bisik Gokudera di telinga Tsuna. Tsuna yang semula tampak kaget kini tersadar dengan bisikan Gokudera. Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Yamamoto heran.

"Apa sih!" Seru Gokudera sambil menjauhkan muka Yamamoto yang menempel di bahunya. "Wajah dia sama seperti wajah di mimpi Juudaime." Terang Gokudera pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh Flavia.

"Aa, tapi aku juga tidak begitu ingat sih. Soalnya sudah lama sekali semenjak aku mendapatkan mimpi itu."

"Yang penting kau ingat wajahnya kan? Dan memang benar dia?" Tanya Yamamoto. Sekarang Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Lanjut Yamamoto yang kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Hei! Hei! Mau kemana kau?" Panik Gokudera. Sementara Yamamoto hanya berjalan santai menuju kursi di depan meja panjang dan duduk disana. Di depannya langsung terpampang pemandangan Ruvina yang masih belum berhasil memotong daging sapi yang sedari tadi dilakoninya.

"Yo! Ru-chan!" Sapa Yamamoto.

Ruvina menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan memandang Yamamoto sekilas. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan daging sapi di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilku 'Ru-chan'?" Tanya Ruvina sengit.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Fura-chan." Jawab Yamamoto santai. Tanpa diduga-duga, tiba-tiba Ruvina mengeluarkan sebuah kapak berukuran sedang dari balik tubuhnya. Lalu mengayunkan kapak itu cepat ke arah daging yang tadi sedang dipotongnya menggunakan sebilah pisau.

Takk! Takk! Takk!

Suara benturan kapak yang diayunkan Ruvina dengan meja kayu sebagai alasnya terdengar begitu keras di telinga sampai-sampai dapat mengalihkan semua pasang mata di rumah makan itu. Untung saja hari ini sedang sepi pelanggan yang datang.

"Wow! Wow! Sabar sedikit cantik!" Seru Yamamoto karena kaget dengan tindakan mendadak yang dilakukan Ruvina.

"Ha?" Tanya Ruvina bingung. Lalu mengangkat kapaknya. Dia tersenyum senang begitu mendapatkan daging di hadapannya telah terbagi menjadi tiga bagian.

Namun sayangnya, talenan yang dia gunakan sebagai alas untuk memotong daging itu juga ikut terpotong menjadi tiga. Ayah Yamamoto yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa speechless di tempatnya berdiri sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini, Ru." Ucapnya yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" Seru Ruvina tiba-tiba sambil membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam. "Maafkan saya telah merusak talenan anda."

"Maa, maa. Sudahlah, yang penting mejanya tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yamamoto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa, nak." Imbuh ayah Yamamoto. "Sudahlah, jangan membungkukan badan terus, tidak baik untuk tulang punggungmu." Sarannya yang kemudian didengarkan oleh Ruvina yang langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Kau marah padaku, eh?" Tanya Yamamoto kepada Ruvina.

"Ha? Tidak-tidak. Bukan begitu." Sangkal Ruvina. "Aku kesal sekali dagingnya tidak mau terpotong-potong. Jadi aku keluarkan saja kapak yang selalu 'ku bawa." Terang Ruvina yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman 'oh' yang cukup panjang oleh Yamamoto. "Tapi jadinya..."

"Sudahlah! Kan sudah dibilang tidak apa-apa."

"Hm. Hm." Imbuh ayah Yamamoto sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Panggil Tsuna.

"Ah! Yamamoto sekalian bawakan sushi-sushi ini." Suruh ayah Yamamoto.

"Baiklah." Sahut Yamamoto yang kemudian mengambil nampan berisikan beberapa sushi dari tangan ayahnya. Lalu, membawanya ke meja tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Nah, ini, silahkan."

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto-kun!" Ucap Flavia senang.

"Thanks, bro! Kelihatannya ini sangat enak to the extreme!"

"Arigatou na, Yamamoto-kun." Ucap Tsuna.

"Maa, maa. Kalian ini, sudahlah ini hanyalah sushi biasa." Ujar Yamamoto. "Nah, tadi ada apa Tsuna?"

"Ah, um..." Tsuna mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil sushi. "Begini. Sebelumnya bisakah kita semua pindah meja? Kecuali Fura-chan dan Kyoko-chan tetap tinggal disini."

"Kenapa begitu, Tsuna?" Tanya Kyoko.

"Um, bukan apa-apa Kyoko-chan. Ini masalah laki-laki." Jawab Tsuna sekenanya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Tapi nanti kami ke sini lagi."

"Baiklah." Sahut Flavia. Lalu menatap Kyoko. "Tidak apa kan, Kyoko-chan?"

"Um." Kyoko menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mereka berada dalam posisi yang cukup aman untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tsuna membuka percakapan diantara ke empatnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau melihat ada yang aneh dengan kapak yang baru saja digunakan Ruvina?"

"Kurasa tidak. Hanya saja kurasa dia memakainya dengan tenaga super." Sahut Yamamoto.

"Justru itu, kulihat dia hanya mengayunkan tangannya. Seperti tidak memberikan tenaga di dalam ayunannya itu. Tapi kenapa bisa sekencang itu." Sahut Gokudera.

"Ah, kau ini teori sekali!" Kali ini Ryohei mengomentari ucapan Gokudera.

"Biarkan saja! Dari pada kau, bodoh!" Balas Gokudera. Mendengar kata bodoh, Tsuna yang merasa dirinya bodoh pun jadi merasa kikuk.

"Maa, maa. Kalian berdua sudahlah."

"Huh!" Gokudera membuang mukanya dari tatapan Ryohei lalu kembali memandang Tsuna dengan serius.

"Aa, jadi gimana menurut kalian?"

"Kurasa itu adalah senjata yang dia gunakan." Ujar Gokudera.

"Tapi kalau begitu seharusnya Flavia juga memiliki alat yang selalu dia bawa-bawa bersamanya." Tambah Tsuna. Sebelum ada yang mengutarakan pendapatnya lagi, tiba-tiba pintu depan rumah makan itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok bayi kecil berpakaian celana boxer dan topi gajah.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!" Pekik Tsuna.

"Guru pao-pao!" Pekik Ryohei.

Bayi kecil itu berjalan mendekati mereka lalu melompat untuk sampai di atas bahu Yamamoto.

"Yo! Kodzou!" Sapa Yamamoto. Sementara Reborn tidak menanggapinya. Dia langsung membuka kembali percakapan yang sempat terputus karena kehadirannya tadi.

"Menurutku kapak itu bukanlah kapak biasa. Coba kalian lihat sesuatu yang ada di ujung peganganya." Kata Reborn. Mereka pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Reborn.

Mereka mendapatkan sebuah icon berbentuk bola lingkaran yang diselimuti ranting-ranting yang tajam, seperti bola berduri.

"See? Kapak itu bukanlah biasa." Imbuh Reborn. Dan mereka pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Kalau begitu kemungkinan Flavia juga memiliki senjata dengan tanda yang sama jika memang benar mereka berasal dari mafia famiglia." Lagi-lagi mereka menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok ayo kita selidiki mengenai Flavia." Kata Gokudera dengan semangat.

"Tapi jangan sampai Kyoko-chan tahu akan hal ini." Tsuna mengingatkan.

"Beres!" Sahut Yamamoto dan Ryohei bersamaan.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan perbincangan rahasia mereka, mereka akhirnya kembali duduk di kursi mereka sebelumnya dan mulai memakan beberapa sushi yang telah dihidangkan oleh ayah Yamamoto tadi. Suasananya tidak terlihat kikuk sedikit pun. Mereka berbincang-bincang ringan dan sesekali bercanda dan tertawa akibat lelucon yang dikeluarkan oleh Yamamoto dan Ryohei. Mungkin, sekarang mereka -para laki-laki- sudah mulai pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari para perempuan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Demon D. Dino:** Nah sekarang waktunya bales review! *joget ala pembawa acara kuis*

**Dragphilie: ***pura-pura gak liat*

**Demon D. Dino: **review pertama dari .79 ! kenapa Flavia bisa sehat-sehat aja itu bukan karena dia punya perut baja tapi karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau dia keracunan! Buahahaha!

**Dragphilie:** jangan bikin malu dong kak! review kedua dari **sankyuuni. **Wah! Ceritanya dibilang keren X3 Makasih banyak loh. Aa, gapapa kok. Woles aja. Kamu bersedia review aja aku uda seneng kok. #ea ea XD


End file.
